habiticafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Таинственные предметы
Таинственные предметы – это предметы для костюмов, не дающие бонусов к характеристикам, выпускаемые примерно за неделю до начала каждого месяца. Они показываются всем пользователям, но выдаются только игрокам, кто был подписан в этом месяце (включая тех, кто подписался после появления предмета). В строке состояния появляется уведомление, когда добавляются новые таинственные предметы. Нажмите на уведомление, чтобы перейти на свою страницу Инвентаря (прямая ссылка). В разделе "Особые" вы увидите подарочную коробку с числом, показывающим, сколько предметов в ней содержится. Щёлкайте по ней, пока число не дойдёт до нуля. Вы затем найдёте предметы в секции "Таинственные предметы" на странице Снаряжения (прямая ссылка). Если предметов не видно, перезагрузите сайт и щёлкните по подарочной коробке снова. Когда месяц закончится, Таинственный предмет будет снова доступен только подписчикам, которые получат Мистические песочные часы за подписку в течение 3 последовательных месяцев (как с оплатой по месяцам, так и за 3 месяца сразу). Таинственные предметы 2017 Декабрь 2017 Ноябрь 2017 Октябрь 2017 Сентябрь 2017 Август 2017 Июль 2017 Июнь 2017 The June Mystery Item was revealed on the 22nd. Named the Pirate Pioneer Item Set, it included the Ragged Corsair's Cloak and the Tattered Freebooter's Flag. Item Descriptions: *'Ragged Corsair's Cloak': This cloak has secret pockets to hide all the Gold you loot from your Tasks. Confers no benefit. June 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Tattered Freebooter's Flag': The sight of this Jolly Roger-embazoned flag fills any To-Do or Daily with dread! Confers no benefit. June 2017 Subscriber Item. Май 2017 The May Mystery Item was revealed on the 23rd. Named the Feathered Fighter Set, it included the Feathered Fighter Helm and Folded Feathered Fighter Wings. Item Descriptions: *'Feathered Fighter Helm': Habitica is known for its fierce and productive Gryphon Warriors! Join their prestigious ranks when you don this feathery helm. Confers no benefit. May 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Folded Feathered Fighter Wings': These folded wings don't just look snazzy: they will give you the speed and agility of a gryphon! Confers no benefit. May 2017 Subscriber Item. Апрель 2017 The April Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Fairytale Item Set, it included the Fairytale Armor and Fairytale Wings. Item Descriptions: *'Fairytale Armor': Fairy folk crafted this armor from morning dew to capture the colors of the sunrise. Confers no benefit. April 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Fairytale Wings': These shimmering wings will carry you anywhere, even the hidden realms ruled by magical creatures. Confers no benefit. April 2017 Subscriber Item. Март 2017 Мартовский Таинственный предмет появился 23-го. Комплект Мерцающей брони включает в себя Мерцающую броню и Мерцающий шлем. Item Descriptions: *'Shimmer Armor': Though its colors are reminiscent of spring petals, this armor is stronger than steel! Confers no benefit. March 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Shimmer Helm': The soft light reflected from this horned helm will soothe even the most enraged foe. Confers no benefit. March 2017 Subscriber Item. Февраль 2017 The February Mystery Item was revealed on the 22nd. Named the Heartstealer Item Set, it included a Heartstealer Hood and Heartstealer Cape. Item Descriptions: *'Heartstealer Hood': Though this hood conceals your face, it only magnifies your powers of attraction! Confers no benefit. February 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Heartstealer Cape': A swoosh of this cape, and all near you will be swept off their feet by your charm! Confers no benefit. February 2017 Subscriber Item. Январь 2017 The January Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Time-Freezer Item Set, it included a Time-Freezer Shield and Timeless Shades. Item Descriptions: *'Time-Freezer Shield': Freeze time in its tracks and conquer your tasks! Confers no benefit. January 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Timeless Shades': These sunglasses will protect your eyes from harmful rays and will look stylish no matter where you find yourself in time! Confers no benefit. January 2017 Subscriber Item. 2016 Декабрь 2016 The December Mystery Item was revealed on the 21st. Named the Nutcracker Armor Set, it included the Nutcracker Helm and the Nutcracker Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Nutcracker Helm': This tall and splendid helm adds a magnificent element to your holiday apparel! Confers no benefit. December 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Nutcracker Armor': Crack nuts in style in this spectacular holiday ensemble. Be careful not to pinch your fingers! Confers no benefit. December 2016 Subscriber Item. Ноябрь 2016 The November Mystery Item was revealed on the 22nd. Named the Cornucopia Item Set, it included the Fancy Feasting Hat and the Copious Cornucopia. Item Descriptions: *'Fancy Feasting Hat': You're guaranteed to be the fanciest person at the feast in this plumed chapeau. Confers no benefit. November 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Copious Cornucopia': All manner of delicious and wholesome foods spill forth from this horn. Enjoy the feast! Confers no benefit. November 2016 Subscriber Item. Октябрь 2016 The October Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Spectral Flame Item Set, it included the Spectral Flame and the Spectral Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Spectral Flame': These flames will awaken your ghostly power. Confers no benefit. October 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Spectral Armor': Mysterious armor that will cause you to float like a ghost! Confers no benefit. October 2016 Subscriber Item. Сентябрь 2016 The September Mystery Item was revealed on the 22nd. Named the Cow Costume Set, it included the Cow Hat and the Cow Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Cow Hat': You'll never want to remooooove this cow hat. Confers no benefit. September 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Cow Armor': Fit in with the rest of the herd in this snuggly armor! Confers no benefit. September 2016 Subscriber Item. Август 2016 The August Mystery Item was revealed on the 23rd. Named the Thunderstormer Set, it included the Helm of Lightning and the Cape of Thunder. Item Descriptions: *'Helm of Lightning': This crackling helm conducts electricity! Confers no benefit. August 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Cape of Thunder': Fly through the stormy skies with this billowing cape! Confers no benefit. August 2016 Subscriber Item. Июль 2016 The July Mystery Item was revealed on the 26th. Named the Seafloor Rogue Set, it included the Seafloor Rogue Helm and the Seafloor Rogue Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Seafloor Rogue Helm': The Kelp growing from this helm helps camouflage you. Confers no benefit. July 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Seafloor Rogue Armor': Blends into the sea floor with this stealthy aquatic armor. Confers no benefit. July 2016 Subscriber Item. Июнь 2016 The June Mystery Item was revealed on the 23rd. Named the Selkie Robes Set, it included the Selkie Cap and the Selkie Tail. Item Descriptions: *'Selkie Cap': Hum the tune of the ocean as you blend in with the frolicking seals! Confers no benefit. June 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Selkie Tail': This strong tail shimmers like sea foam crashing upon the shore. Confers no benefit. June 2016 Subscriber Item. Май 2016 The May Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Marching Bard Item Set, it included the Marching Bard Hat and the Marching Bard Uniform. Item Descriptions: *'Marching Bard Hat': Seventy-six dragons led the big parade, with a hundred and ten gryphons close at hand! Confers no benefit. May 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Marching Bard Uniform': Unlike the traditional bards who join adventuring parties, bards who join Habitican marching bands are known for grand parades, not dungeon raids. Confers no benefit. May 2016 Subscriber Item. Апрель 2016 The April Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Leaf Warrior Item Set, it included the Crown o' Flowers and the Armor o' Leaves. Item Descriptions: *'Crown o' Flowers': These woven flowers make a surprisingly strong helm! Confers no benefit. April 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Armor o' Leaves': You, too, can be a small but fearsome leaf puff. Confers no benefit. April 2016 Subscriber Item. Март 2016 The March Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Lucky Clover Item Set, it included the Lucky Hat and the Lucky Suit. Item Descriptions: *'Lucky Hat': This top hat is a magical good-luck charm. Confers no benefit. March 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Lucky Suit': This suit is sewn from thousands of four-leafed clovers! Confers no benefit. March 2016 Subscriber Item. Февраль 2016 The February Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Heartbreaker Item Set, it included the Heartbreaker Hood and the Heartbreaker Cape. Item Descriptions: *'Heartbreaker Hood': Shield your identity from all your admirers. Confers no benefit. February 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Heartbreaker Cape': With a swish of your cape, your enemies fall before you! Confers no benefit. February 2016 Subscriber Item. Январь 2016 The January Mystery Item was revealed on the 27th. Named the Champion of Resolution Item Set, it included the Resolution Slayer and the Helm of True Resolve. Item Descriptions: *'Resolution Slayer': This blade can be used to parry away all distractions. Confers no benefit. January 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Helm of True Resolve': Stay resolute, brave champion! Confers no benefit. January 2016 Subscriber Item. 2015 Декабрь 2015 The December Mystery Item was revealed on the 23rd. Named the Winter Flame Item Set, it included a Winter Flame and Cold Fire Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Cold Fire Armor': Summon the icy flames of winter! Confers no benefit. December 2015 Subscriber Item. *'Winter Flame': These flames burn cold with pure intellect. Confers no benefit. December 2015 Subscriber Item. Ноябрь 2015 The November Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Wood Warrior Set, it included a Log Crown and Wooden Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Wooden Armor': Considering this armor was carved directly from a magical log, it's surprisingly comfortable. Confers no benefit. *'Log Crown': Count the number of rings to learn how old this crown is. Confers no benefit. Октябрь 2015 The October Mystery Item was revealed on the 27th. Named the Horned Goblin Set, it included a Goblin Tail and Goblin Horns. Item Descriptions: *'Goblin Tail': Prehensile and powerful! Confers no benefit. *'Goblin Horns': These fearsome horns are slightly slimy. Confers no benefit. Сентябрь 2015 The September Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Werewolf Armor Set, it included a Werewolf costume and Werewolf mask. Item Descriptions: *'Werewolf Costume': This IS a costume, right? Confers no benefit. *'Werewolf Mask': This IS a mask, right? Confers no benefit. Август 2015 The August Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Cheetah Costume Set, it included a Cheetah costume and Cheetah hat. Item Descriptions: *'Cheetah Costume': Run fast as a flash in the fluffy Cheetah Costume! Confers no benefit. *'Cheetah Hat': This cozy cheetah hat is very fuzzy! Confers no benefit. Июль 2015 The July Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Rad Surfer Item Set, it included a Rad Surfboard and Rad Sunglasses. Item Descriptions: *'Rad Surfboard': Surf off the Diligent Docks and ride the waves in Inkomplete Bay! Confers no benefit. (This item is considered a Back item for equipment purposes, even though you get to ride it.) *'Rad Sunglasses': These sunglasses let you stay cool even when the weather is hot. Confers no benefit. (This item is a head accessory, and does not include the bandanna as shown to the right.) Июнь 2015 The June Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Neon Snorkeler Item Set, it included a Snorkel Suit and Neon Snorkel. Item Descriptions: *'Snorkel Suit': Snorkel through a coral reef in this brightly-colored swim suit! Confers no benefit. *'Neon Snorkel': This neon snorkel lets its wearer see underwater. Confers no benefit. Май 2015 The May Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Green Knight Item Set, it included a Green Knight Helm and Green Knight Lance. Item Descriptions: *'Green Knight Helm': The green plume on this iron helm waves proudly. Confers no benefit. *'Green Knight Lance': This green and silver lance has unseated many opponents from their mounts. Confers no benefit. Апрель 2015 The March Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Busy Bee Item Set, it included a Busy Bee Robe and Busy Bee Wings. Item Descriptions: *'Busy Bee Robe': You'll be productive as a busy bee in this fetching robe! Confers no benefit. *'Busy Bee Wings': Buzz buzz buzz! Flit from task to task. Confers no benefit. Март 2015 The March Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Aquamarine Item Set, it included Aquamarine Armor and Aquamarine Eyewear. Item Descriptions: *'Aquamarine Armor': This blue mineral symbolizes good luck, happiness, and eternal productivity. *'Aquamarine Eyewear': Don't get poked in the eye by these shimmering gems! Февраль 2015 The February Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Winged Enchanter Item Set, it included the Wings of Thought and the Shimmery Winged Staff of Love and Also Truth. Item Descriptions: *'Wings of Thought': Let your imagination take flight! *'Shimmery Winged Staff of Love and Also Truth': For WINGS! For LOVE! For ALSO TRUTH! Январь 2015 The January Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Starry Knight Item Set, it included the Starry Helm and Starry Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Starry Helm': The constellations flicker and swirl in this helm, guiding the wearer's thoughts towards focus. *'Starry Armor': Galaxies shimmer in the metal of this armor, strengthening the wearer's resolve. 2014 Декабрь 2014 The December Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Penguin Item Set, it included the Penguin Hat and Penguin Suit. Item Descriptions: *'Penguin Hat': Who's a penguin? *'Penguin Suit': You're a penguin! Ноябрь 2014 The November Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Feast and Fun set, it included the Pitchfork of Feasting and the Steel Helm of Sporting. Item Descriptions: *'Pitchfork of Feasting' (main hand weapon): Stab your enemies or dig in to your favorite foods - this versatile pitchfork does it all! Confers no benefit. *'Steel Helm of Sporting' (helm): This is the traditional helmet worn in the beloved Habitican sport of Balance Ball, which consists of covering yourself with heavy protective gear and then committing to a healthy work-life balance..... WHILE PURSUED BY HIPPOGRIFFS. Confers no benefit. Октябрь 2014 The October Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Winged Goblin Item Set, it included the Goblin Wings and the Goblin Gear. Item Descriptions: *'Goblin Wings': Swoop through the night on these strong wings. *'Goblin Gear': Scaly, slimy, and strong. Сентябрь 2014 The September Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Autumn Strider Set, it included the Autumn Antlers and the Strider Vest. Item Descriptions: *'Autumn Antlers': These powerful antlers change colors with the leaves. *'Strider Vest': A leaf-colored vest that camouflages the wearer. Август 2014 The August Mystery Item was revealed on the 26th. Named the Sun Sorcerer Set, it included the Sun Crown and the Sun Robes. Item Descriptions: *'Sun Crown': This blazing crown gives the wearer great strength of will. *'Sun Robes': These robes are woven with sunlight and gold. Июль 2014 The July Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Undersea Explorer Set, it included the Undersea Explorer Helm and the Undersea Explorer Suit. This tied in with the Summer Splash event. Item Descriptions: *'Undersea Explorer Helm:' This helm makes it easy to explore underwater! It sort of makes you look like a googly-eyed fish, too. Very retro! *'Undersea Explorer Suit:' Described alternatively as "splooshy", "overly thick" and "frankly, kind of cumbersome", this suit is the best friend of any intrepid undersea explorer. Июнь 2014 The June Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. The set was called the Octomage Set, and included the Crown of Tentacles and the Octopus Robe, tying in with the Summer Splash event. Item Descriptions: *'Crown of Tentacles:' The tentacles of this helm gather up magical energy from the water. *'Octopus Robe:' This flexible robe makes it possible for its wearer to slip through even the tiniest cracks. Май 2014 Revealed on the 22nd, the May 2014 Mystery Item was a set called the Flame Wielder Set, including the Flame of Mind helm and the Flame of Heart armor. Item descriptions: *'Flame of Mind Helm:' Burn away the procrastination! *'Flame of Heart Armor:' Nothing can hurt you when you are swathed in flames! Апрель 2014 The April 2014 item was revealed on the 25th. Released as a set called the Twilight Butterfly Set, it includes the Twilight Butterfly Wings back accessory and the Twilight Butterfly Antennae head accessory. Item descriptions: *'Twilight Butterfly Wings:' Be a butterfly and flutter by! *'Twilight Butterfly Antennae:' These antennae help the wearer sense dangerous distractions! Март 2014 The March 2014 item was revealed on the 25th. Released as a set called the Forest Walker Set, it includes the Forest Walker Armor and a new head accessory called the Forest Walker Antlers. Item descriptions: *'Forest Walker Armor:' This mossy armor of woven wood bends with the movement of the wearer. *'Forest Walker Antlers:' These antlers shimmer with moss and lichen. Февраль 2014 The February 2014 item was revealed on the 23rd. It was released as a set called the Winged Messenger Set, and it included Messenger Robes, Winged Helm and Golden Wings. Golden Wings are the first back accessory, which was a new item type. Item descriptions: *'Messenger Robes:' Shimmering and strong, these robes have many pockets to carry letters. *'Golden Wings:' These shining wings have feathers that glitter in the sun! *'Winged Helm:' This winged circlet imbues the wearer with the speed of the wind! Коробки таинственных предметов For the entirety of the month, the month's box will appear in the Special section of the Inventory for all players who are subscribed. Once the month's mystery item has been revealed, players can click on this box to add its contents to their Equipment section. Дизайн каждой коробки повторяется из года в год; например, апрельская коробка изображенная ниже началась использоваться с апреля 2014 г. When a Mystery Item is ready to be released, the images and code required for it are deployed to the production site, and then an admin will update and run the /migrations/mysteryitems.js script. Updating that script involves adding the "keys" for the new items to the $each array. Each key uniquely defines one item; for example, weapon_mystery_201505 refers to the Mystery Item weapon that was released in May 2015. The script searches through the user collection in Habitica's database and for every user it finds who has an active subscription, it adds the new items to their account. The script can take many minutes to run, so it is possible for some users to get their items before others. If you see a user in the Tavern saying that they haven't received their items shortly after other users have started wearing them, this is probably the reason why. If a full hour has passed, the user should reload the Habitica website and if they still don't have the new items (a very rare occurrence!), then they should report it as a bug (or just wait until a moderator sees their post and fixes the problem). en:Mystery Item de:Mysteriöse Gegenstände fr:Objet Mystère Категория:Снаряжение